


Warm Waters

by squidgie



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: They finally shared a first kiss, but time and circumstances put off their first time, until Ariadne pushes them a little.





	Warm Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for commentfic's prompt: Atlantis: Icarus/Pythagoras, the first time

Their first kiss had been in far too overdue, the touch of lips under a darkened sky. Stopped only when Hercules showed up to remind them that indeed, they were being chased and had to flee the city. They joined the others, hand in hand, and made their way through the woods until they came to a clearing. And from there, every waking moment was spent with their companions. Not to say that late at night, they didn't reach for each other, finding in sleep what they couldn't have during the day.

On the fourth day, Jason decided to make camp for a few days. He and Hercules would continue on, finding a way to continue their journey, while the rest waited behind.

"There is a beautiful lake, beyond the far hill," Ariadne whispered to Pythagoras. When Icarus looked up, she said, "I shall take Cassandra and search for kindling," she said as she reached for the Oracle's hand. "Please," she added with the gentlest of smiles, "take your time."

Pythagoras stood, still as a tree in the forest, until Icarus took his hand. "Shall we have a bath, love?" But when Pythagoras worked up the courage to look into Icarus' eyes, there was so much more there than he'd ever seen before.

They made the journey in silence, and Icarus stripped out of his clothes quickly. Pythagoras was entranced as he watched Icarus walk into the water, the contrast of creamy flesh as it disappeared under darkened waters. "Come in," he called, bringing Pythagoras from his stupor. "The water is warm and luscious."

Pythagoras felt insecure as he slipped from his tunic and trousers, then stepped out of his sandals. He covered himself as he walked into the water, and was soon relaxed, ever so slightly, as he walked deeper and more of his body became covered.

"What is it?" he asked as he approached Icarus, whose face held a curious expression.

"How is it that I have been lucky enough to have met the most amazing person, and get to call him my love?" Icarus whispered as he leaned in. He ghosted his lips over Pythagoras' own, then pulled Pythagoras to him. Pythagoras felt a hardness against his thigh and could not help a smile that spread across his face.

"I'm the one that's lucky," he whispered back. "Because you've chosen to love me. You're so beautiful that you could have anyone. And yet you chose me with all my gangly awkwardness."

Icarus smiled as he raised a hand and cupped Pythagoras' cheek. "You are the most beautiful person in the world," he said. And as Pythagoras felt Icarus' other hand as it gently stroked him to full hardness, he added, "And I shall do everything in my power to remind you of that every single day."

 


End file.
